1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light emitting diode.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Many organic light emitting diodes (OLED) include a transparent substrate, a first electrode (e.g., anode), a second electrode (e.g., cathode), and an organic light emitting layer located between the first electrode the second electrode. The first electrode, organic light emitting layer, and second electrode are stacked on the transparent substrate. The first electrode is in contact with the transparent substrate. The second electrode is in contact with the organic light emitting layer. In an operation, a positive voltage and a negative voltage are applied respectively to the first electrode and the second electrode. Thus, electrons and holes are respectively injected from the first and second electrodes into the organic light emitting layer and combine with each other to emit visible light, and the visible light is emitted out through the first electrode and the transparent substrate. The first electrode should be a transparent material, and is commonly made of indium tin oxide (ITO). However, the heat generated during the operation may cause a dispersion of the indium atoms of the ITO into the organic light emitting layer, which ages the organic light emitting layer. Further, the ITO has poor mechanical durability, low chemical endurance, and uneven resistance over its entire area. Thus, the OLED has a short life span and is unstable.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide an OLED solving the problems discussed above.